Mi Dependencia a El
by PanLeeBlackfraids
Summary: Inglaterra esta muy enfermo su unica salvacion es unirse a una nacion poderosa Francia y Canada buscan a esa nacion k podria ayudar a Inglaterra o tal vez ara k las kosas empeoren. Actuacion especial de la ex nacion de Alaska xDD inventada por mi


Estaba cansado llevaba asi casi una semana debil, cansado y sin ganas de moverse, solo se levanta para ir al servicio y nada mas gracias a k el wine bastard estaba ahí habria muerto de hambre.

-Arthur como te enkuentras- pregunto mientras entraba en la habitazion Francis.

-Me enkuentro komo deberia enkontrarme cansado, -dijo mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama- ¿Dónde sta Mathew?

-Fue a buscar a Alfred- dijo mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Arthur- El tiene aun la esperanza de k Alfred te ayude- menciono un poko preokupado.

-No kreo k acepte lo k le vana proponer es una lokura, simplemente mi tiempo se ha termiando no deberiamos intentar alargar algo k es imposible- dijo mientras volteaba a la ventana kon nostalgia.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrio de un golpe entrando por ella un Mathew y seguido de el un Alfred muy agitado.

-Pero k demonios, k es esa forma de entrar a la habitacion de una persona enferma- regaño Francis a los recien llegados.

-Francis nii san, Alfred acepta absorber a inglaterra solo kon una kondicion- dijo Mathew a Francis- y pues … etto…- ya no sabia komo kontinuar lo k su hermano staba pidiendo era algo k el no sabria decir-

-Quiero k Inglaterra acepte ser mi esposo y k no intente por ningun motivo podra volver aki recidira en mi casa- dijo de manera fria Alfred sin mirar a Arthur.

-Pero k demonios no voy a aceptar eso- grito Arthur mientras intentaba pararse y darle su merecido a ese Hell Bloddy, pero en el intento callo sin poder levantarse- no pienso aceptar semejante kosa, prefiero morir kon mi honor intacto- dijo mientras era levantado por Francia.

-Alfred prometes no lastimar a la gente de Inglaterra si aceptamos sta propuesta- pregunto Francis muy serio.

-Asi es la gente de aki no sera lastimada ni humillada solo si Inglaterra acepta star bajo mi mando totalmente y no muestra rebeldia- dijo de la manera mas trankila posible, sabia k esto heriria a Arthur pero era necesario, era por su bien-

Francia miro kon tristeza a Inglaterra y despues desvio su mirada a Canada este lo miraba triste pero kon una mirada k decia k era necesario.- Esta bien Alfred aceptamos lo k nos propones solo promete k no lastimaras a Inglaterra.

-Es una promesa no lastimare a Inglaterra ni a su gente- sijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta para salir- la boda cera dentro de dos dias pero apartir de hoy Inglaterra pertenece a Estados Unidos de America madare a alguien para k te arregle para la boda- dijo mientras salia ya de la habitacion.

-Como pudieron hacerlo!!!- gritaba un enfadado Arthur- no tenian ningun derecho a ofrecerme a America!!! Ahora tendre k star bajo su mando!!!- Gritaba mientras lanzaba uno de sus almohadas.

-Arthur nii sama, es por tu bien nesecitabas unirte a una nacion lo suficientemente poderosa para k pudiera kuidarte y solventar todas las deudas k tienes y asi poder recuperarte por completo y America es la unica nacion k puede hacer eso posible ni Francia nii sama ni yo podemos solventar esto- dijo un muy apenado Canada.

Francia sabia k estos momentos eran muy dificiles para Inglaterra el siempre habia sido muy fuerte pero esto iva mas alla de su fortaleza ahora tendria k depender por completo de otra nacion para poder sobrevivir kuando el antes podia valerse por si mismo asi k sin mas se acerko a el y lo abrazo, no era un abrazo de los k akostumbraba era uno lleno de comprension y apoyo hacia el mayor tratando de darle fuerzas para lo k se le avecinaba.

-Aunke no lo kreas tanto Matthew y yo estaremos siempre al tanto de lo k te pase no staras solo lo prometemos siempre estaremos ahí.

-Gracias Winne Bastard- dijo kon una sonrisa resignada, desde k America habi abandonado la habitacion y dicho k Inglaterra ahora le pertenecia empezaba a sentirse mejor debido a k esa union ya staba empezando a surtir el efecto deseado en su ser y en su tierra- gracias Mathew, ahora si ya no hay vuelta atrás asi k ya no sirve de nada lamentarse, hay k empezar a preparar las kosas para mi boda y partida.

Francis y Mathew solamente lo miraban sabian k se estaba haciendo el fuerte ya lo conocian pero no le negaron nada en cierta parte tenia razon tenian kosas k preparar para dentro de dos dias y habia k moverse rapido asi ambos salieron para empezar los preparativos de lo k se nesecitaba mientras Arthur kon las fuerzas renovadas se levantaba y acercaba a la ventana a mirar a su muy amado mar donde le gustaria seguir navegando.

-Tal vez ellos tengan razon y esto no sea tan malo pero… sera dificil estar bajo el mando de una nacion komo America, no lo kreen?- volteando a ver a 2 pekeñas hadas k lo miraban preokupadas por los proximos akontecimientos- no se preokupen yo stare bien ademas no pienso dejarlas aki iran konmigo- dijo mientras sonreia.

-Alfred- llamo Francia a la otra nacion mientras está staba centada en la sala- esta bien la forma en k stas haciendo las kosas no piensas decirle el verdadero motivo por el k te kieres casar?- pregunto enfadado-

-No el no necesita saberlo prefiero k piense k todo esto es por k nos conviene a ambos- dijo sin sikiera mirarlo.

-No tienes remedio todavia sigues siendo un niño caprichoso solo espero k sto no lo lastime, por k si lo haces veras lo k verme enojado- amenazo de una manera muy seria.

-Francia nii san estoy seguro k mi hermano no lastimara a Arthur san asi k no debe preokuparse- dijo Canada muy convencido de sus palabras.

-Mathew me gustaria k te enkargaras de los invitados y la ropa k usara Inglaterra en la fiesta se tienes muy buenos gustos para eso asi k kuento kontigo, y tu pervertido me gustaria k te hicieras cargo de la comida y el salon yo me enkargare de lo demas.-dijo mientras veia le mejor catedral de Inglaterra.

-Joven Alfred- llamo una hermosa voz- ya ha llegado lo k ha pedido.

-Gracias Pan- dijo mirando a un hermoso chiko de cabellera negra y larga, el chiko era un poko mas alto k Inglaterra era delgado y de una piel de lo mas blanca, sus ojos parecian rubis bañados en sangre, llevaba un pantalon negro roto de algunas partes komo dictaba la moda y una camisa negra kon una calavera kon sangre- k lo lleven a la cochera.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras observaba a los otros presentes- compermiso.

-Quien era el chiko America?- pregunto extrañado Francia- nunka lo habia visto

-Es PanLee Blackfraids es la antigua nacion de Alaska antes de k me apoderara de ella, ahora trabaja en mi casa.-dijo sin tomarlo mucho en kuenta- sera kien se enkargue de kuidar de Inglaterra sera su kompañero.

-Y bien manos a la obra tenemos una boda k preparar por k tiene k ser una boda genial komo yo por k I´m a Hero!!!- dijo kon toda la emocion k podia mientras arrastraba a sus dos kompañeros.

-Joven Arthur??- se oyo una voz preguntando a travez de la puerta.

-Si? Pase- dijo mientras esperaba k entrara el k llamaba.

-Joven Arthur mucho gusto este … mi nombre es PanLee y bueno… sere kien se enkargue de ahora en delante de servirle- decia la nerviosa ex nacion.

-Gracias Panlee, sabes komo van las kosas afuera??- pregunto tratando de kitarle el nerviosismo.

-El joven Alfred se esta enkargando de la mayoria de las kosas estoy seguro k todo saldra bien y estara todo listo para el dia de la boda- dijo ya mas konfiado el chiko.

-Ya veo- dijo mientras se volteaba a mirar al chiko k en ese momento se enkontraba saludando muy felizmente a sus pekeñas hadas, eso lo descoloko de gran manera- puedes verlas??

-Claro komo no voy a ver a stas lindas hadas- pregunto mientras una se sentaba en su hombro-

-Crei k era el uniko k podia verlas pero ya veo k no eso me alegra- y por primera vez en una semana sonrio de verdad, dejando ver esa sonrisa k haria derretir el korazon de kualkier persona incluso el del ser mas frio del mundo.

-Bueno joven Arthur espero k nos llevemos bien y pues ya es hora de k tome un baño y descanse un poko mas para k este muy bien en su boda. Dijo mientras entraba a preparar la tina.

-Esta bien gracias PanLee- mientras se dirijia al baño y empezaba a desnudarse.

Asi pasaron los dia k tenian k pasar y el dia de la boda llego Arthur estaba muy nervioso ya se sentia kon todas las energias renovadas todo gracias a su union kon America ya solo faltaba k la union fuera totalmente legal y todo terminaria su nacion ya no sufriria ni el tampoko. Estaba vistiendose kon ayuda de PanLee desde k se konocieron se hicieron muy buenos amigos asi k le konfiaba muchas kosas komo el k lo ayudara a vestirse.

America estaba nervioso en ese momento Mathew lo staba ayudando a vestirse pero no podia kontenerse se movia de una manera muy chistosa los nevios lo staban matando, pero por fin haria lo k tanto deseaba asi k tenia k kontrolarse.

ES HORA DE IRNOS A LA CATEDRAL!!!- dijeron en Francia y Alaska respecticamente a America e Inglaterra.

Era el momento descicivo ya no habia vuelta atrás ambas naciones nerviosas a mas no poder se dirigieron a su destino, mientras pensaban ME VOY A CASAR K MIEDO!!!

+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+CoNtInUaRa+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+

Bueno pues sta es mi primera historia de Axis Power Hetalia asi k no sean malos konmigo y pues dejen reviwes jejejejejeje espero k les guste la historia nos vemos Chiassu!!! kiss


End file.
